Showing Up, Showing Off
by musicalgalaxy1000
Summary: A great contest is held where tribes from all around display their prowess and wealth. Stoick decides to exclude the dragons from this event because of course the proud people of Berk don't need extra help! Perhaps Hiccup will help him change his tune. Based on a dream I had so the plot is a mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on a dream I had weeks ago, sorry if the plot is rushed but I didn't want to stray too far from my subconscious 'vision' lol. I have no idea how this would fit into any of the movie / show plots or timelines, probably before the second movie at least... Can't wait for the third movie though! I don't own Dreamworks, How To Train Your Dragon, or anything of importance here.**

The island was in more chaos than normal in preparation for the showcase of the chiefs. Berk was often left out of the contest, being so far from the other lands and having more urgent matters to deal with. But with the recent epidemic of pests being more manageable of late, Stoick decided it was time to once again prove his tribe's might. As a show of good will he insisted on hosting it. The other leaders agreed, but were unsure what the tiny island could offer in such a competition. This wasn't a gathering for peace talks-it was understood that no fighting would occur during the festival season-but a celebration of the power and riches of the lands. Three weeks were spent displaying the feats and features of the participating tribes. In keeping with tradition, Stoick and Hiccup wore a ridiculously flashy get up. Their typical armor was decorated in an gaudy display of paints and feathers.

For the sake of that same tradition, Stoick had ordered that all traces of dragons be wiped from the main village. Everyone worked to build stables on the north side of the island, with feeding stations and some roaming space. "The pride of Berk is our people. Other tribes will flash their excess, but we will stand for what we are. We are vikings! And we will win like vikings do!" the people cheered at this. "For our sake, we must hide the dragons."

"What?" Hiccup was more surprised than anybody at his father's declaration.

"Others won't understand our way of life. Riding around on fire-breathing giants will be taken as a threat. While I wouldn't mind scarin a few of the chiefs, I don't want this to turn to a power-play."

"But that's the whole point of the contest!" Hiccup argued.

"And we'll win our way. With our strength as a people, as a tribe! Now we need to lengthen the docks for our guests." And so the days went on building more and more to accommodate the chief's plans.

The first week of competing was easy enough for the people of Berk. Years of hunting dragons gave them an edge in the athletic contests that were held. From rock climbing, to hurdling, and even the races. "Throwing a rock was nothing compared to launching a duel-headed axe at a monstrous nightmare," one of the competitors commented. A few of the visitors rolled their eyes. Everyone had heard the rumors of dragons harassing the Berk citizens, but many didn't believe the tall tales of hunting parties in a crumbling village. Only the oldest or most superstitious considered these stories to be based on real events.

"Not even close," Stoick agreed. It had been less than a year since he had last fought a dragon on Berk, but he remembered it well. His son, Hiccup, shot him a defiant look. "Let's get on with the next match!" he announced.

Hiccup waited for the crowd to thin before approaching his father, "Dad, we need to tell everyone the truth."

"There will be time for that, Hiccup. But we don't want to scare off the competition too badly," he joked, more to himself than his son.

"But we could win this, so easily with our-"

"No! We will compete as we always have and win with honor. Now go check in with Astrid and Fishlegs to see how the 'flock' is doing." Hiccup was in charge of the stables when the matches weren't taking place, being the best dragon trainer in Berk. He understood the need for tradition in these celebrations, but it was irritating to keep the dragons locked away. A few decorative feathers got stuck in his hair as he made is way to the stables.


	2. Chapter 2

Stoick didn't think much of the second series of contests. Each group toted their vast assortments of crops around the arena. Surpluses of fruits were cut up and stylishly arranged around bright green stalks of various vegitables. Several of these ensembles included flowers and stones that were in no way edible. "It's just for flare," one of the leaders commented, though her group had little proper food on its platters. Unsurprisingly, the tough and tasteless harvest from Berk only stood out due to its bland appearance. Suffice it to say they did not win that portion of the contests.

"We've never been much for farming. A viking needs more than a few leaves to feed themselves," the chief said bitterly. With some luck Berk would be able to show off in the next round.

Unfortunately, there were only so many cattle to tote around the arena. While tamed dragons didn't steal from them anymore, they still ate a fair share of the livestock. On top of that the people of Berk fished more than they raised farm animals. Stoick could still hold his head high with their presentation of meals with their surplus of fish the past were even some brightly colored fish from the more southern islands Hiccup had helped them explore. Still, this wasn't enough to win overall; but it was refreshing to not be in last place.

"I suppose the dragons ate the good stuff, ey Stoick?" a young chief teased after the rounds were over.

"They are hungry beasts," he said, hoping to keep a level head for this flashy event. "Of course feeding the village is hard enough without them."

That night he had a talk with his son. "I don't want to sink to their level, Hiccup, but I won't let them make fun of Berk."

"This is how things are now. Traditions have changed. But so have we," the boy replied, giving his father a knowing look.

"We'll just have to see how much they've changed by tomorrow," he said simply before heading up to bed.

Another day, another competition. The festivities were becoming tedious at this point. Another round of animal presentations were set up for today. Stoick was less prepared for this event than the others, not having many resources at his disposal.

Different groups included not only cattle and companions, but 'decorative' animals are like song birds were used to boost numbers. A group of dogs and sheep were followed up by robins! "For crying out loud!" Stoick protested.

More taunting comments were made against Berk after these disappointing rounds of contests. "Sure the island looks nice enough but they just can't compete!" one visitor proclaimed.

"Fishlegs, how's that special project coming along?" the chief asked, simply ignoring the remarks. A full report was given by the talkative lad, though key details were left out for the sake of secrecy.

Stoick might be stubborn, but he wasn't stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long. College started (junior year), study abroad applications were happening, things! Here's the rest of the fic, AKA the part that actually happened in my dream. Though it's altered a bit because my conscious mind can come up with good ideas too!**

"Thank you all for coming this way for the festivities!" Stoick announced from his seat in the arena. For the final presentation, I ask that you all make your way to the docks. We will direct you to the West Island for the final presentation." A few confused murmurs went through the crown, but everyone proceeded as instructed.

Small ships crossed the calm waters, "Highly unusual," one of the spectators said. "Suppose their island is shrinking?" another joked. The Berk boat took a sharp turn to the left, gliding under a stone archway that seemed to be carved out by Odin himself. A pillar of black rock stood on either side of the natural gate. The boats collected in the lagoon just past the opening. Surrounding them all were sheer cliff faces with moss sprouting from the top. Several boulders stood above the water's surface, splitting the lagoon in two. Some were smooth, worn down with time. Others were jagged, random, almost fresh.

The boats split to each side. Several people eyed the rock path suspiciously. "Where are we supposed to get off?" someone finally asked aloud.

"There's stairs," Hiccup said, eyeing the clearly man-made path. He hadn't been to this island much, but he knew those were new. The stairs disappeared inward towards the top of the cliff. No one knew what was hidden inside.

"We won't be using those stairs," Stoic said. He handed a piece of paper to his son then jumped off his vessel. He marched down the stone path to the very end, keeping his gaze locked forward and getting attention from the other tribes.

Hiccup read the note his dad gave him before dashing up the stairs, a delighted smile on his face.

Unbeknownst to the spectators the dragons of Berk were carefully hidden outside the stone stadium. They clung to the edges of the island's cliffs that faced the ocean, waiting for the signal.

A grand speech was given, but no one remembered the exact words. No one fully recalled this either.

"We are vikings!" Stoic's final words echoed in the open arena and the blaring cry of a thousand dragons silenced the crowd. Concerned looked darted around the enclosed space, searching for the source of the sound. The dragons flew up from their perches, wings synchronizing as they surrounded the spectators. They swirled along the edge of the circular stadium. Several 'fell' into the center, close enough to touch for those brave enough to do so.

"We all know of the legends," Stoic continued, "The brave warriors of Berk fighting off the demonic beasts tooth, nail, and claw. For a time this was our way of living. But we have passed that. We no longer fight with dragons. We live with them. We grow with them. And we train with them, no matter how unlikely."

A deafening shrill echoed from within the cliffs. A blue light emitted out the sides (where the stairs disappeared to) for only a moment before a loud crack was heard. Hiccup saddled into his seat on Toothless. The night fury let out another blast, cracking the man-made cave wall further. "One more oughtta do it, Bud." Another ear-piercing screech preceded a shot powerful enough to break through the cliff wall from the inside. A massive rock flew across the lagoon, straight towards Stoic. He made no sign that he'd move.

Toothless jumped from his cave at the top of the cliff and thrust his wings backward.

"A Night Fury!" one of the more skeptical clan leaders shouted. "Move it Stoic!" another cried.

A final, bright blue blast shot from Toothless's mouth, hitting the impending stone. It had burst to pebbles by the time it was even close to the great chief. The citizens of Berk cheered like never before. "An amazing display," the tribe elders agreed.

While they didn't win the entire tournament, it was safe to say Berk was no longer the laughing stock of the islands.


End file.
